


forever

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “You’re mine,” he says to Chanwoo, kissing all over his face. “All mine.”“And you’re mine,” Chanwoo breathes back.





	forever

Chanwoo doesn’t mope. Not usually anyway. But it’s the day after his birthday and he feels like he has the right to. He’s just turned 20 and still hasn’t presented. It take any of the other members this long and he wonders if something is wrong with him. He flings himself face down on the couch, content to pout until he passes out. 

“It’s not that big a deal,” Junhoe says, entering the room and interrupting Chanwoo’s sadness nap. 

“Easy for you to say. You presented when you were 16,” Chanwoo snaps, turning his head. 

Junhoe snorts. “Yeah as a beta, not exactly any perks to go along with it.”

“But at least you know,” Chanwoo whines. 

Junhoe shrugs, sensing he’s not going to make Chanwoo feel any better. “You’ll present, everyone does,” he says before leaving the room and leaving Chanwoo to his moping. 

Over the next few days Chanwoo hears the same thing from all the other members, eventually shutting himself in his room to get away from all of them. 

It happens a few weeks later. Chanwoo wakes up uncomfortable. He feels hot and itchy. He doesn’t have the strength to get out of bed so he texts Hanbin that he’s coming down with something and he doesn’t think he can make it to practice today. 

Hanbin is at his door in moments, knocking so he doesn’t startle the half asleep boy. Chanwoo wearily call him in, and Hanbin sits down next to him. 

“You’ve got a fever,” Hanbin says, and Chanwoo holds back his no shit because he just doesn’t have the energy. 

Hanbin gives him some pills, and ticks him back in, telling him not to worry about practice and to get some sleep. Chanwoo sinks back into the pillows with a soft thanks before he’s falling asleep again. 

Hanbin leaves him there, fathers Yunhyeong from his room, and drags him to meet the others at practice. When they get there, Donghyuk gives them a curious look. But it’s Jinhwan that says something. 

“Why do you smell so good?” Jinhwan asks, nosing around Hanbin. 

“Back off, he’s mine,” Donghyuk says casually, not looking up from his phone. Junhoe rolls his eyes at the two alphas. 

“He smells different, sweet, not like him,” Jinhwan says, still circling him. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Donghyuk says, standing up and pulling Hanbin into his lap. Suddenly he starts sniffing. “You do smell different,” he says, wrinkling his nose. “You don’t smell like me and you anymore,” he says, nuzzling into Hanbin’s neck, scent marking him. 

“Gross,” Junhoe pipes in, before adding, “Where’s Chanwoo?”

“He wasn’t feeling well, so I told him to stay in bed. He’s got a bad fever,” Hanbin says, nuzzling the side of Donghyuk’s head. 

“Hanbin,” Jinhwan says carefully, and the leader looks up, concerned at the tone of voice. “The last person you were with was Chanwoo, you smell different, and you said he has a fever. Do you think he’s presenting?”

Hanbin is on his feet in a second. “I didn’t think,” he starts but stops. Yunhyeong come with me. The rest of you stay here or go back to your dorm.”

“I’m coming with you,” Jinhwan says, concern for Chanwoo lacing his voice. 

“No,” Hanbin says firmly. “If he’s really presenting as an omega, the last thing we need is an unmated alpha around.”

Jinhwan tries to argue, but Hanbin points at Donghyuk. “It’s your job to keep him away.”

Donghyuk just nods. 

Chanwoo feels like he’s dying. It feels like flames are eating him from the inside out. He’s kicked off his blankets and chugged the cold water Hanbin left for him but nothing is helping. 

He drifts in and out of consciousness, unable to sleep long from the pain. He hears the door open, and tries to call out but his voice is hoarse. Moments later the door opens anyway, and Hanbin and Yunhyeong spill in. 

“Something’s wrong,” he groans. He finds the strength to pull his shirt off, but his skin is still sweaty and feverish. 

“It’s okay Chanwoo, you’re going to be okay,” Hanbin says softly, reassuring, as Yunhyeong leaves the room. He settles himself on the floor next to the head of Chanwoo’s bed. He brushes a hand across Chanwoo’s cheek, and the boy cries out, it hurts but it feels good. His nerves can’t make up their mind. 

Yunhyeong returns with cool cloths, laying them across Chanwoo in an attempt to cool his fever a bit. 

“What’s happening to me,” he begs for an answer. 

Hanbin and Yunhyeong share a glance. 

“You’re presenting,” Yunhyeong says, mopping at Chanwoo’s face. 

“Welcome to being an omega,” Hanbin says sarcastically. 

It takes Chanwoo’s brain a few moments to process this information. “Wha-what?” He asks, stunned. 

“It sucks at first, but you get used to it,” Yunhyeong says softly. It doesn’t make Chanwoo feel any better. 

“How long does this last?” Chanwoo gasps. 

“Your first heat lasts about a week, less if you mate,” Hanbin says. “But we’re not gonna let you go through it alone. Yunhyeong and I will be here with you okay?” Chanwoo nods. 

By day three Chanwoo really thinks he’s going to die. There’s been no respite from the fever and his sheets are ruined from slick and semen. Hanbin and Yunhyeong hover, but Chanwoo kicks them out frequently, too embarrassed to wank in front of them or use the toys they’ve provided him with. 

Day four brings Jinhwan and Donghyuk to the apartment. He can hear them arguing in the living room, Donghyuk saying he’s tried his hardest to keep Jinhwan away but he’s been impossible. 

He can smell the pheromones in the air, Donghyuk’s does nothing for him, but Jinhwan smells sweet and alluring. 

“Jinhwan,” Chanwoo cries out, knowing instinctively that he needs him. He hears a body hit a wall, and Jinhwan’s snarling voice. 

“You’re not going in there when he’s like this,” Hanbin says, crowding in Jinhwan’s space. 

“He needs me Hanbin, he wants me. Face it and stop torturing the poor kid,” Jinhwan says, pushing Hanbin, and Hanbin steps back. 

“If you mark him when he can’t consent I will kill you,” Hanbin threatens and Jinhwan looks offended. “I would never do that.” 

“Then go, but be careful with him,” Hanbin says, looking wary. 

“Jinhwan,” Chanwoo cries, the alpha’s sent driving him mad. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Jinhwan says, pushing into the room and shoving the door shut behind him. He strips quickly and slides into the bed with Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo cries as Jinhwan touches him. “Shh, shh,” Jinhwan shushes him. “What’s wrong?” He asks, wondering if he made a mistake coming in here. 

“It hurts so bad Jinan, please make it stop,” Chanwoo beds, fingers gripping Jinhwan’s arm. The nickname tells Jinhwan that Chanwoo is still there, not completely lost to the fever. 

“I got you, I’ve got you,” Jinhwan says, cradling Chanwoo’s face. His touch doesn’t burn like Hanbin’s did. He can feel the heat recede just the slightest in the presence of an alpha, and he nuzzles his face into Jinhwan’s palm, opening into the kiss Jinhwan places on his lips. It’s chaste, and Chanwoo wants more, but Jinhwan is sitting up, kneeling between Chanwoo’s thighs. 

“Have you been like this the whole time?” He asks softly, and Chanwoo nods. “My poor baby,” Jinhwan says, sliding his fingers between Chanwoo’s legs and pushing them in. Chanwoo wails at finally getting some of what his body is craving. Jinhwan fingers him gently, though it’s not necessary. Chanwoo’s body is open and ready, even if he hadn’t been trying to tame the heat with toys for the last three days. 

“Jinhwan, please,” he begs, reaching for the elder. 

“It’s okay Chanwoo, I’ll take care of you.” He moves into position, stroking his dick a few times before slowly pushes in. Chanwoo’s head falls back against the pillow, his mouth falling open. 

“Are you okay?” Jinhwan asks as he bottoms out. 

“I’m fine,” Chanwoo pants. “Please fuck me Jinan, please,” he begs. And Jinhwan is helpless to resist. He begins to move , slowly at first, picking up the pace as Chanwoo hooks an ankle behind his back, encouraging him. 

Jinhwan leans over Chanwoo so their bodies are flush against each other. He buries his face in Chanwoo’s neck, breathing in the scent of him, and he knows deep down that they belong together. 

His hips move faster and Chanwoo gets louder, wailing as he comes, spilling between their bodies. Jinhwan can feel his knot growing, catching on Chanwoo’s rim with every thrust, causing Chanwoo to whimper in the most delicious way. It catches, unable to come out and Jinhwan comes with a grunt, stilling. He breathes through the beginning waves of it, before carefully rolling them on their sides, legs tangled. 

Chanwoo is panting, hair slicked to his face, but the fever has disappeared from his eyes. Jinhwan suddenly feels shy, but dips in to kiss the younger man, and Chanwoo opens into the kiss, tongue sliding against Jinhwan’s. 

When they finally pull apart, Jinhwan’s knot has deflated enough to carefully pull out of Chanwoo, who whines at the loss. He’s exhausted though and his eyes close without his permission. Jinhwan kisses his forehead and climbs off the bed, pulling his boxers back on.

He doesn’t bother with more clothing as he heads towards the living room where Hanbin and Donghyuk sit. Yunhyeong is no where in sight, probably off somewhere with Bobby. Hanbin looks like a mess. His hair is sticking every which way and he looks like he was quickly tucked back in his pants. Donghyuk has a smirk on his face. 

“Vouyeurs, huh?” Junhwan asks with a grin, leaning against the wall. 

“Not our fault you two were so loud,” Donghyuk says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Anyway,” Hanbin interrupts, “How is Chanwoo?”

“Asleep,” Jinhwan answers. “Another day probably and he’ll be fine.”

“You didn’t mark him did you?” Hanbin asks, narrowing his eyes. 

“No, but he’s definitely my mate, and once this is over I’m asking him officially.”

“Now if we can just get Bobby and Jiwon and Junhoe to stop dancing around each other,” Donghyuk laughs. 

“That’s what Yunhyeong gets for falling in love with dumb and dumber,” Hanbin snorts. 

“Look who’s talking, dumbest,” Jinhwan snorts, before a pillow comes flying his way. 

He leaves the pair shortly after that, wanting to be there when Chanwoo wakes up. 

When he does wake up, he’s Jinhwan’s doe eyed baby again. Jinhwan can still see the heat in his eyes but he looks worlds different than he had when Jinhwan had walked in the room. 

“How do you feel?” Jinhwan asks, brushing the hair off Chanwoo’s forehead. 

“Better. Tired and sore though. Also still horny,” he adds the last bit and his face turns pink. Jinhwan kisses his cheeks. 

“I can help with that one,” he says, rolling them over and pinning Chanwoo to the bed. 

Chanwoo’s heat last for two more days and Jinhwan barely leaves his side except to get them food, which Chanwoo has trouble keeping down which worries Jinhwan. By the end of it, they’re both exhausted, Chanwoo especially. He looks gaunt, easily having lost five pounds in the last few days. Jinhwan knows it’s normal, and he won’t let it happen again. He feels territorial over Chanwoo, worried on his behalf.

The day Chanwoo’s heat ends, he wakes to a sleeping Chanwoo. He rolls on his side, watching the younger boy sleep. His heart makes a funny kind of thump in his chest, like it never knew it could love someone so much. Chanwoo shifts, his eyes fluttering open. His gaze is clear, but the exhaustion is clear on his face.

“Good morning,” Jinhwan says, brushing the hair out of Chanwoo’s eyes.

“Morning,” Chanwoo mumbles, rolling into Jinhwan, his face pressed into his shoulder. Jinhwan allows himself a sigh of relief, Chanwoo still likes, loves him, and wants to be by him. A knot he hadn’t noticed loosens in his stomach. He lets Chanwoo doze for awhile longer, before gently shaking him awake. 

“What?” Chanwoo mumbles.

“Come on baby, we gotta get you cleaned up,” Jinhwan says, sitting up and pulling a protesting Chanwoo with him. He helps Chanwoo to shaky legs and guides him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the tub as he adjusts the water temperature. “Do you want to take a bath or a shower?” he asks, shivering as Chanwoo reaches over, running his fingers down the ridges of Jinhwan’s spine. 

“Shower,” he answers “Stay with me?” he asks.

“Of course, Chanwoo, of course,” Jinhwan says, like it’d be possible for him to be any farther away from Chanwoo than he is now. He pulls the lever and the water sprays out of the shower head. He helps Chanwoo into the shower, following him close behind. 

“How do you feel?” Jinhwan asks.

“Tired,” Chanwoo yawns. “But okay,” he adds.

It’s a long, non romantic shower, Jinhwan carefully washing days of dried come off of their bodies. Chanwoo hisses when Jinhwan swipes the washcloth between his cheeks.

“You okay?” he asks, concerned.

“Fine, just a little sore,” Chanwoo answers, and Jinhwan isn’t surprised.

“Sorry,” he says, kissing the blade of Chanwoo’s shoulder.

After Jinhwan towel Chanwoo dry, and gets him in some clean clothes, he tucks him into the couch to get some more rest while he cleans up Chanwoo’s bed, cringing at how disgusting the sheets are. He’s bundling them up when Hanbin wanders in.

“Hey,” Hanbin says, leaning against the wall. 

Jinhwan looks up. “Hey.”

“Doing alright?” Hanbin asks.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Chanwoo that?” Jinhwan asks, running a hand through his hair.

“I did. And he told me to fuck off and let him sleep,” Hanbin chuckles, before squatting in front of Jinhwan. “Now I’m asking you.”

“I’m fine,” Jinhwan says. Hanbin just stares at him. “Okay, it’s a lot to take it,” he says, chewing on his lip. 

“The first time is allowed to be hard for you too, you know,” Hanbin says, laying a hand on Jinhwan’s knee. “Yes, it was Chanwoo’s first heat, but it was yours too. You’ve never been in that situation before.”

“I was so scared I was going to hurt him,” Jinhwan admits. “And now I’m scared that he won’t want me now that his heat is over.” He sighs, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes. 

“But you didn’t hurt him,” Hanbin comforts. “And after you’ve both rested and eaten, you’ll have to talk, see where things go from here. That’s all you can do.”

“You’re right,” Jinhwan says, and Hanbin stands, pulling him into a hug.

“Everything will be fine, so stop worrying,” Hanbin says, before leaving Jinhwan alone with his thoughts.

Jinhwan scrubs a hand through his hair. He throws Chanwoo’s soiled linens in the wash, and turns the machine on. He puts clean sheets on the bed, and heads downstairs to his own room, collapsing into the sheets. He sleeps fitfully. His bed doesn’t smell like Chanwoo and it feels wrong somehow.

He thinks he’s dreaming when he feels a warm body slide in beside him. He burrows into the heat, an arm slinging itself over him and holding him close. His nose nuzzles a chest. Chanwoo. He sleeps much better after that.

When he wakes up, Chanwoo is still there, peering at him. Jinhwan makes a small noise.

“What?” Chanwoo asks, looking self concious.

“I thought you were a dream,” Jinhwan mumbles.

“I can go,” Chanwoo says. “You were too far away.”

Jinhwan grabs his wrist. “Please don’t go,” he whispers, pressing his forehead to Chanwoo’s. “Stay with me.”

“Can I stay forever?” Chanwoo asks.

“Please, or I can’t bear it,” he answers, and Chanwoo presses closer, presses their lips together. Jinhwan kisses him back gently. It’s their first outside of the heat.

They both feel it but it takes them a month before the first ‘I love you’s leave their lips. They spend every night in each other’s bed, hands and lips all over one another. All of the other members pretend to be grossed out, but in truth they’re happy Jinhwan and Chanwoo have found each other. 

It’s two more months before Chanwoo’s next heat comes. They wake up with the blankets pushed off the bed, and Jinhwan’s back pressed against the cool wall. He blinks his eyes open, as Chanwoo shakes him awake.

“Jinhwan, I feel so hot,” he mumbles. He’s already sat up, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. 

Jinhwan sits up immediately. “Fuck,” he says. “It’s okay,” he soothes Chanwoo. “It won’t last as long this time. It’s okay.”

Chanwoo lays back against the pillows, every touch sending static through his nerves. He whimpers when Jinhwan lays a hand against his forehead. 

He knows he doesn’t have long before the heat takes over. “Jinhwan,” he mumbles. 

“What is it, baby?” Jinhwan asks. 

“Will you mark me this time?” Chanwoo asks, and Jinhwan goes very still. Chanwoo’s eyes pop open, thinking he’s said something wrong.

“Is that you talking or the heat?” Jinhwan says carefully. 

“I’m still me,” Chanwoo says, sitting back up. “And I mean it. I want you to mark me. I love you so much. So please,” he says.

Jinhwan finds himself nodding, pulling Chanwoo in for a kiss, before pushing him back against the bed. He settles himself between Chanwoo’s legs, hovering over him.

“Stop over thinking,” Chanwoo says, tracing Jinhwan’s cheek. 

Jinhwan lowers himself on top of Chanwoo, who whines, hips making a little bucking movement. Jinhwan kisses him again, deeply, and Chanwoo returns the kiss, wrapping a leg around Jinhwan’s waist to keep him from going anywhere.

“You’re sure?” Jinhwan asks, breathless when he pulls away.

“Yes, Jinhwan, yes,” Chanwoo pants.

Jinhwan nuzzles the crook of Chanwoo’s neck, before sinking his teeth into the flesh there. Chanwoo cries out, in pleasure, not pain as the mark seals. His nails dig into Jinhwan’s back, and he can feel himself coming, not realizing he’d ever been hard.

Jinhwan can feel the string pull taut between their souls as his teeth sink in. He gasps, his hips jerking forward into Chanwoo’s the orgasm ripped out of him. He presses his teeth against the mark lightly, just to feel it, to know that they’re connected forever now.

“You’re mine,” he says to Chanwoo, kissing all over his face. “All mine.”

“And you’re mine,” Chanwoo breathes back.

He pulls Jinhwan close and they let the heat wash over them.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to chanhwan nation


End file.
